Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{6}{8q + 9} \div \dfrac{10}{3q}$
Answer: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $p = \dfrac{6}{8q + 9} \times \dfrac{3q}{10}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $p = \dfrac{ 6 \times 3q } { (8q + 9) \times 10}$ $p = \dfrac{18q}{80q + 90}$ Simplify: $p = \dfrac{9q}{40q + 45}$